Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and device for controlling streaming of media data, and in particular, to a method and device for controlling streaming of media data, which is able to provide a user interface for efficiently controlling a connection between a media server and a media playback device.
Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, various devices using techniques for efficiently sharing data between devices, which are required to provide home network services or communication-broadcasting converged services, have been released.
Digital Living Network Alliance (DLNA) is an organization for commercializing a home network, which aims at establishing compatible platforms based on already established industrial standards and realizing a convergence between industries. DLNA promotes an introduction of an industrial guideline based on Universal Plug and Play (UPnP) which is widely used by manufacturers of home appliances, personal computers (PC), wireless devices, etc.
A guideline which is currently introduced to DLNA provides design rules for sharing content between different brands and products over a wired or wireless home network among a home appliance, a PC and a wireless device. Accordingly, products designed according to the guideline may share content such as music, photos or video over a home network and the content may be stored in a media server in real time through streaming and played back using a media playback device.
However, in order to stream media content using a method such as DLNA, a user must perform a cumbersome operation for connecting a media server and a media playback device.
Accordingly, there is a need for a user interface (UI) method for intuitively and conveniently connecting a media server and a media playback device.